zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie Wiki
Zombiepedia dead? is zombie pedia like dead becuase well the last new page was resident evil and i added that a month or two ago..... so wats with no one else adding to it? flyboy 9:50, 8 october I asked a admin on wikia to make a fan fiction section but she never did it SPARTAN-089 No, Zombiepedia is not dead. We simply need to pump some new life into it. Get to editing and providing good information. Try to watch the spelling. Madmonkey24 21:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Is there anyone here who still is active with this Wiki? Mitro 22:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) It seems like only me and Mitro are here. And I have been editing like crazy on many articles. So man candidates for deletion,so little f-ing time. Can I get admin rights? Zeno Panthakree 15:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) New blood has arrived. I'm going to try my best. Paladin Oor-Tael 13:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) List of zombie movies If anyone has the free time, please go through all of the movie pages and make sure they are on the movie list. Whtwlf888 03:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Resources Here is my blog adress (i know, it's in frech) but i have been finding à few adresses en the web, that might be helpful in order to find fresh writers for the project. Actually, i didn't knew that the "zombipedia" existed, you might just look for some "add" in order to find new autors. There's a french web site that looks pretty serous (the CEPCAM) maybe they could help... Have à nice (dead) day... GRENKO - http://zombisurvival.over-blog.com/ :Thanks for the pointer. If you'd be interested in starting a French-language Zombiepedia, we'd be happy to help -- just submit a request at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RequestWiki and we can get it started for you. Happy shambling! — Catherine (talk) 06:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Some serious work needed... I've notice a LOT of red links throughout this entire website. Read some books, like Jonathan Maberry's Zombie CSU: The Forensics of the Living Dead (a very good book, by the way). We need to discuss why Zombies crave human flesh/brains (i.e. "BRAAIINS!"), as well as debunking some zombie myths and coming up with a few theories about how Zombies actually reanimate (like the selected verse from The Epic of Gilgamesh, for example). Personally, I go for supernatural explanations, although the scientific ones are still interesting. Visit www.jimrage.com and take a look at his Manual (there's a printer-friendly version), and you'll find plenty of information. Try the Revenant Magazine website, email them, and check out their Zombie Folklore article. Please take these suggestions into consideration. I'll try tp help out as much as I can over the next few months. Kyle jesus was, in fact, the first and original zombie. where'd his page go?? Red Links The reason why there are so many red links is because you don't have articles for what you're linking. So, if you type in George W. Bush (for example), link it to the regular Wikipedia page of George W. Bush. I'd be glad to help, but I'm in school right now. -Unregistered (right now) Guest TrafficonezombieMan Hey Zeno i just read this as you might know i wrote the 'zombie jesus ' thing and just want you to know it was not my intent to offened anyone i do however want to say i tought when i found this site i was finding like minded people . People who like me love everything zombie . personaly i dont think zombies are real plausable but not real . Look all im saying is i think you need to get over yourself and heave a bit of fun or at least let other people have some. I dont want you to get the wrong idea here im not looking for a fight im just putting my side forward because i did not write anything nasty or in my opinion offensive it was just a joke and fair enough if you dont find it funny get rid of it but not because somebody got offended are you going to remove everything somebody finds offensive .TrafficoneZombieMan :No offense but the article on the whole is poorly made. It doesn't really cover anything involving zombies and can't even be called a fanfic. Unless you plan to improve I think it should be deleted. Mitro 15:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) As i said it was only ment as a bit of fun I am a zombie fanatic just ask my 2 zombie sleeves & i would like to help out on this site but i dont get what kind of angle ye are doing this from it seemes ye are taking it very serious and not allowing for any jokeing :Since this is Wikia obviously things like verifiability and notability are relaxed, but if you want jokes than I would suggest Uncylopedia. Zombiepedia should be a place where people can get information on zombies without having to deal with the strict rules of Wikipedia, but if "jokes" are allowed than doesn't this mean this whole place is a joke? What stops someone from changing the article on World War Z to be about man eating cup cakes? Again as I said though the article can be improved. A search on Google of "Zombie Jesus" brings up some interesting information showing that the concept is not alien to many people, in fact the term appeared in Futurama. If you want to help I reccomend retooling the article to reflect that information instead of it just being a joke. Mitro 16:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ok i am sorry i missunderstood the concept of this site but how about the more recent posts i made were they ok cuz i have a lot of free time at work and would like to contribute TraficoneZombieMan :Yeah I saw that. First don't just delete all the content from pages that are marked as deleted. Just because the content is gone doesn't mean the page is gone. Second, the zombie jesus article can be saved as long as you are willing to do research on the pop culture associated with the term. Finally, if you are going to copy Wikipedia articles, don't copy the page but copy the code. That is the proper way of doing it. Hope this information helps. Mitro 18:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Is this real? Ok, this whole "solamun" thing: is it real or just a hoax? My friend told me about at school today, but when I looked it up on Wikipedia, the article said it was fictional. I then googled it, and it came up with a page on which someone had posted a scientific classification/taxonomy on the virus. Anyone care to enlighten me?-- 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC)